scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Terror in the Bayou
Episode Info |} Terror in the Bayou is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!. Premise When the gang goes to a near-abandoned town, they find a Crawfish Monster is haunting the nearby crawfish factory. Plot There are four kids in a swamp. Two of the kids are a bit older while the younger ones are tied to a tree. "Well. I see you have infiltrated our base!" the red headed kid says. "What are you talking about Matthew? You don't own the swamp!" a girl with blonde pigtails replies. "Shut up Madelyn! He is going to do what he always does!" the black haired boy tied to the tree says. "Matthew, should we give them an extra large one?" the other older boy asks. "No Rodney. Get an extra extra large for Donnie and an extra extra extra large for Madelyn," Matthew replies. Madelyn and Donnie gasp. "No please!" Donnie cries. "Yeah, please we won't come back!" Madelyn follows. "Nope. Here are your extra special mud pies!" Matthew says. Rodney walks over to the two with two piles of mud in his hands. He is about to shove it in their face when bats begin to fly into the air. "Huh. Strange. Anyways, continue Rodney," Matthew commands. Suddenly Rodney drops the mud pies and screams. Matthew quickly gasps. The two then run of screaming. "Yeah! Get out of here!" Donnie says. "Wait, what just happened?" Madelyn questions. Suddenly, their ropes untie. There is a low clicking noise. "Don, what is that?" Madelyn asks. Suddenly, a Crawfish Man jumps out from behind the two. They scream as they fall into the mud. "Monster!" Donnie yells. The two run off as the monster screams. --- The mystery machine is being driven in a swampy road. "Fred?" Daphne asks. "Yes?" Fred answers. "Why are we lost?" Daphne replies. "We aren't. I know exactly where we are going," Fred replies. "If you mean somewhere existent by where we are going, I believe you are correct," Velma states. "Like yeah. Plus we are in the middle of nowhere in some scary swamp away from civilization. This better not turn out like that crazy Voodoo Priest," Shaggy worries. "Yeah. We don't need another Swamp Monster situation," Scooby agrees. "Relax guys! I know where I am going," Fred says. "He's lying," Scooby says. "Yep. No doubt," Shaggy replies. Suddenly there is a sign on the road. It says Town Up Ahead. "See, I said you I knew where I was going," Fred replies. "That was luck," Shaggy responds. "Yeah. Pure luck," Scooby agrees. "Whatever it was, I am sure we can get directions there," Velma says. "I know where I am going Velma!" Fred yells. "Sure," Daphne says with sarcasm. "One more thing about me not knowing where we are going and I am stopping the van to find a terrifying mystery!" Fred threatens. "Like, you know exactly where were going Fred!" Shaggy lies. "Yeah, no doubts Fred!" Shaggy lies along with Shaggy. Fred sighs as he keeps driving. --- Fred is now driving the mystery machine into a dark swamp town. There are a few houses but mostly every one of them has their lights dimmed. "Well I wouldn't be surprised if Shaggy and Scooby find a restaurant here," Velma says. "Yeah. I mean, they find food everywhere?" Daphne agrees. Scooby begins to sniff. "What is it Scoob?" Shaggy asks. "Crawfish. Food. Stop. Now. Restaurant. Yummy. Fred. Stops. Now. NOW!" Scooby yells. "Step on the break Jones," Shaggy demands. "No. plus, what will even happen?" Fred asks. Fred looks back to see Shaggy and Scooby glaring. Scooby holds up triangle drawing. "Image. Not. Wide. Enough!" Fred panics. "Stop the car Jones," Scooby says. "Yeah, we have more thin items to show you," Shaggy states. Fred looks at them and sighs. --- The gang are sitting in a restaurant. "Good choice Fred!" Shaggy says. "Yeah, the best of the choices!" Scooby agrees. "Yeah, your just lucky," Fred replies. "Don't upset them Fred. You'll regret it," Velma responds. "I know. Let's just order," Fred sighs. A man walks up to the table. He is holding a notepad. "Hello there. Welcome to the Bubba Jack's. May I take your order?" a waiter asks. "Yes. I'd like a Crawfish Platter," Fred replies. "I'd like to have a garden salad," Daphne responds. "With a Crawfish Sauce?" the waiter asks. "No, don't ever mention eating Crawfish Waiter Boy," Daphne says. "My name is Alphonse. And I am sorry for that," he replies. "Good. Alphonse," Daphne says very annoyed. "Well, what would you guys like?" Alphonse asks. "I'd like to have a small tea," Velma replies to the Waiter. "And how about you-" Alphonse is interrupted. "We want your Ultra Super Cajun Challenge Sundae," Scooby says. "Yeah. And we want it with all the hot sauce you have," Shaggy agrees. "Oh great. Hot sauce. This is going to be that Swamp Monster case all over again," Velma says. "Wait, is there a Swamp Monster?!" Shaggy questions. "If there is a Swamp Monster, I'm out!" Scooby says. "No. We ain't have a Swamp Monster out here," Alphonse replies. "Phew!" Shaggy relaxes. "Yeah. That was close!" Scooby comforts himself. "But we do have a Crawfish Man," Alphonse replies. "Uh oh!" Shaggy says scared. "Ugh. This means we are out!" Scooby threatens. "Here is your guy's food," Alphonse says. "Like and we are back in!" Shaggy says. "Yeah!" Scooby agrees. They begin to eat the entire platter of Cajun food. Fred is about to break open the eat a Crawfish when Daphne grabs it out of his hand. She only grabs the claw, resulting in it breaking off. "Hey! What's that for?" Fred asks confused. "Crawfish are friends! Not food!" Daphne states. "What? Who ever said that?" Fred wonders. "Don't talk to Crawford like that!" Daphne yells. "Fred, just let it go," Velma says. "Ok. Sorry Daphne just have fun with Crawford," Fred sighs. "I will," Daphne says. Suddenly the Crawfish Man peaks at the gang from the window and clicks angrily. --- The gang are walking out of the restaurant. "Where to next?" Velma asks. "Well, I was planning on going to the swamp," Fred says. "Like, no way!" Shaggy yells. "Yeah. We won't go somewhere where a giant crawfish is going to want to eat us!" Scooby agrees. "Like, we are going to go to that crawfish factory, Craw Cannery," Shaggy explains. "That's terrible! Don't mention that place to Crawford," Daphne says still holding the crawfish claw. "Why! Why mention where my husband was killed?!" Crawford cries. "Shame on you," Daphne blames. "Like, sorry. Were gonna go though," Shaggy says as they run towards the factory. "I'll go with them. I'll make sure they stay out of trouble," Velma says as she follows the two. "Ok. So I guess that leaves me and you Daphne," Fred states. "And Crawford!" Daphne corrects. "Yeah I guess," Fred responds. Suddenly Daphne's face begins to puff up. "Um, Daphne, are you ok?" Fred asks. "Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Daphne says with an odd voice. "I think you are allergic to Crawford," Fred says. "Allergic? Nah! Don't be silly Fred," Daphne replies. "Ok? Well, let's go to the swamp then. We may be able to solve this mystery if we do this as a team!" Fred states in a heroic tone. Suddenly Daphne's face puffs up a bit more. Fred sighs. --- Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma are walking into a factory. Suddenly a man in a uniform walks up to the two. "Hello there! Welcome to the Craw Cannery. I'm Dudel and I will tour you around our massive factory that has billions of helpless crawfish that we happen to murder for all seafood lovers," the man explains. "Well that is slightly depressing," Velma says. "Yes. But we do that for money. Anyways, here is our buffet that nobody supervises for suspicious reason," Dudel shows. "An unsupervised buffet!" Shaggy exclaims. "It's like a dream come true!" Scooby exclaims too. The two run off without Dudel or Velma. "And this is the large statue of our heartless owner, Lavinia McCash," Dudel explains. There is a statue of an older lady about to step on a pile of crawfish. "That is quite..... Existent!" Velma says. "Yes. It does exist," Dudel replies. Suddenly Lavinia walks up from behind Velma. Velma looks behind and screams. "Oh, I'm sorry Ms. McCash," Velma apologizes. "No worries. I get that a lot," she replies. "Yeah. Have you heard of the Crawfish Man?" Velma asks. "Heard? I have seen it. It has attacked the factory quite a bit. It's even uglier than me!" Lavinia replies. "Huh. Well thanks for the info," Velma says. "Can you please buy crawfish now? I need to sell," Lavinia explains. "Um. No," Velma replies uncomfortable. --- Scooby and Shaggy are in the buffet room. They both have a plate. "Like Scoob! There is so much food here!" Shaggy exclaims. "It's beautiful!" Scooby says. "Like there is Fried Chicken!" Shaggy starts. "Fried Rice!" Scooby continues. "Jello!" Shaggy continues. "Pizza!" Scooby continues. "Oysters!" Shaggy continues. "Crawfish!" Scooby continues. Suddenly the Crawfish Man pops out of the pile of crawfish and screams.. "Don't forget the Crawfish Man!" Shaggy yells. "I don't think I will!" Scooby replies. Suddenly the Crawfish man tries to hit the two. They dodge and run into a door. The Crawfish Man begins to walk towards the door. Just as he opens it, Scooby is dressed like a crab and Shaggy is dressed like a lobster. "Like there he is! We have been looking for you!" Shaggy says. "Yeah. We can't be the trio of crustaceans without a crawfish," Scooby tells the Crawfish Man. The Crawfish Man makes a confused clicking noise. "What do you mean you don't feel welcomed?" Scooby asks. "You are always welcomed with us!" Shaggy replies. The Crawfish Man makes a happy clicking sound. "Yeah that's the spirit! Go on, tell them how you feel!" Scooby says. "Good luck pal!" Shaggy says. The Crawfish Man waves to them. He begins to walk off and he looks back to see Shaggy and Scooby ran away. The Crawfish Man yells in anger as he finds they ran away. --- Daphne and Fred are walking on a dock in the swamp. "Light them up," Fred orders. Him and Daphne light up there flashlights. Suddenly another small light shines too. Fred looks at Crawford to see it have a tiny flashlight attached. "Seriously?" Fred asks. "Crawford needed to see too," Daphne explains. "Yeah. I can't see in the dark you dope!" Crawford says. "Daphne, why are you acting like you are a Crawfish?" Fred asks. "What do you mean?" Daphne asks. "Yeah? I am not Daphne," Crawford says. Fred sighs. Suddenly there is a creepy shadow in the misty swamp dock. It looks similar to the Crawfish Man. "Daphne! It's the Crawfish Man!" Fred yells. "What's so wrong about that? Crawfish are awesome!" Daphne says. "Yeah! I bet he's a hunk," Crawford imagines. "Don't ever say that again Crawford," Fred says. "Ok. Sweetie," Crawford tells Fred. Fred shudders as they continue to walk. They begin to walk to a Swamp Boat. There is a woman who is standing by the boat. "Hello there. We were wondering if we you could ride us into the swamp," Fred asks. "Oh sure. Then your going to push me off and steal it!" the woman says. "No! That's not what I was planning to do!" Fred protests. "Yeah yeah! Just rent one," the woman points to a sign that says Ghislain's Rentable Swamp Boats for Any Coincidence. "Um how much?" Fred asks. "Well business has been good lately, so I'll be nice and say you can use it for free. But do not steal it or I will make sure a monster comes to life to terrorize you," Ghislaine says in a happy tone. "Alright," Fred mutters. --- Fred is now driving the swamp boat with Daphne and Crawford. "Crawford, what do you think of this place?" Daphne asks. "It's decent! I love the swampy smell," Crawford replies. "You have got to be joking me," Fred mutters to himself. Suddenly the boat shakes. "What was that?" Daphne asks. "Yeah, it's given me the willies," Crawford shudders. "I don't know Daphne and Crawford," Fred mocks. Suddenly the water begins to ripple. The Crawfish Man rises up. Fred and Daphne scream as the Crawfish Man yells. "He is no hunk!" Crawford says. "Really," Fred says. The Crawfish Monster knocks the boat over. Fred and Daphne fall off. "Crawford!" Daphne yells as it floats down the swamp river. "Daphne wait!" Fred yells as the Crawfish Man corners Daphne. Daphne bends down to grab the claw as the Crawfish Man attempts to hit Daphne. Daphne grabs Crawford and her hand puffs up. Suddenly the Crawfish Man grabs Daphne. "Hey! I understand you want to meet Crawford, but you don't have to grab me!" Daphne yells. "Yeah! I ain't have time for a Crawfish Man without respect!" Crawford says. The Crawfish Man throws Daphne at Fred as it rushes off. "Hey? Why isn't your arm puffy?" Fred asks Daphne. "Hmm. I don't know," Daphne responds. "I think that may be a clue," Fred replies. --- Velma is walking to the entrance of the factory. Shaggy and Scooby run up to her. "What's wrong?" Velma asks. "We saw the Crawfish Man!" Shaggy explains. "Yeah! He was a Man Crawfish!" Scooby says along with Shaggy. "Where is he now?" Velma asks. "I don't know, but he seemed pretty upset," Scooby says. "A monster being upset? Like, what are the odds?" Shaggy states. Fred and Daphne walk up to the three. "We just saw the Crawfish Man!" Daphne alerts. "Welcome to the club," Shaggy says. "The Crawfish Man Victim Club," Scooby replies. "Spoiler. It's not a good club," Shaggy says. "You guys saw him too?" Fred asks. "Yeah. He attacked us in the buffet," Shaggy replies. --- The gang is walking into the buffet room. "This is where you were attacked by the Crawfish Man?" Velma asks. "Crawfish check!" Shaggy replies. "Man check?" Scooby also replies. "What if it's a woman?" Shaggy asks. "Huh. Maybe it is," Scooby replies. Fred looks towards the floor to see swamp water. "Hmm. Do any of you guys have wet feet?" Fred asks. The gang crowds around Fred. "No. Strange," Velma replies. "I think this may be a clue," Fred says. "Yeah! Good job Freddy!" Crawford says. "Is she still doing this?" Velma asks. "What do you mean?" Daphne asks. Suddenly her face puffs up. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Crawford asks. "Nothing. Nothing at all," Fred replies. Something begins to make a strange clicking sound. "Um do you guys hear that?" Daphne asks. The clicking gets louder and the gang whimpers. Suddenly, the Crawfish Man jumps out at the gang. The Crawfish Man swipes at the group. The gang runs from the Crawfish Man until they are cornered. Behind them is a huge pile of Canned Crawfish. "Like, what do we do?" Shaggy asks. "Quick gang, out of the way!" Fred orders. Everyone but Fred runs out of the way. Fred pulls a can out, doing nothing. Fred chuckles as the Crawfish scratches it's forehead. It then begins to get closer to Fred. Fred pulls out another can and the pile begins to collapse. They fall on the Crawfish Man and the gang runs off. --- The gang are outside the Craw Cannery. "Wow Fred, I can't believe you saved us!" Crawford flatters. "Ah it was no big deal!" Fred blushes. Something begins to shake in a bush nearby. "Hello?" Shaggy greets in a scared tone. Alphonse comes up from the bush. "Oh hi there," Alphonse greets. "What are you doing here?" Velma asks. "Oh, I was just looking for a good chili pepper bush," Alphonse replies. "Out here?" Daphne replies. "Yeah. They tend to be by the factory. Anyways, I should be off. I need to get back to work," Alphonse says as he walks moonwalks into the bush. As he is backing up, he trips falling. He begins to say ouch every time he gets hurt, until he reaches the bottom of the hill. "I'm ok!" he yells. "Ow," Fred says. "So what do we do now?" Crawford asks. "Give up and stop being mystery solvers?" Scooby begs. "Yep! Let's go be models!" Shaggy replies. "Fashion!" Scooby responds. "No! It's time to find the monster!" Fred announces. "Don't we always find monsters?" Daphne asks. "Really? I'm new to this gang so I am not sure if this is unique or not," Crawford asks. "Yeah it's pretty common. I mean, everywhere we go has some kind of ghoul or phantom or some other monster," Scooby replies. "Wait, since when is a crawfish claw part of our gang?!" Fred asks. Crawford begins to cry. "Look what you did Fred!" Velma says. "Don't cry," Daphne comforts. "How cruel Jones," Shaggy says. "Heartless. Just like a Crawfish Claw," Scooby says. The gang look at Scooby with anger. "I mean, they physically don't have a heart," Scooby explains. "Oh yeah," Shaggy says. "He does have a point," Crawford states. --- The gang are walking on the Swamp Dock again. They begin to get into get onto a boat when Shaggy steps on the boat, making a cracking noise. "Is that the boat?" Fred asks. Shaggy lifts his foot, revealing a business card. "Like, it's a business card," Shaggy replies. He grabs it. It reads, "Craw Cannery: The Place You Should Go And Waste Money On Trinkets Because We Need Cash," "That's strange. What's a business card doing out here?" Velma wonders. "We just solved the mystery! It's time to set a trap," Fred says. "So like we still have to see the monster?" Shaggy asks. "Obviously," Scooby replies. "Aww," Shaggy sighs. --- Scooby and Shaggy are sitting outside of the factory. "Like, I hope that nobody comes out and tries to scare us!" Shaggy says. "Yeah. That would be unfortunate," Scooby says. Suddenly the factory's entrance door opens. A hooded figure appears. "Ok Daphne, now!" Fred signals. Velma pulls a lever and a net comes up from the shadow's feet. The gang crowd around the hooded figure. "And the culprit is-" Fred pauses. He pulls off the hood. "-Lavinia!" the gang shouts. "What? I am no monster! What is the meaning of this?" Lavinia asks. "Wait, what do you mean?" Velma asks. "I was just leaving the factory for the night," Lavinia replies. "Likely story," Fred says. Suddenly, a strange clicking noise begins to be heard. The Crawfish Man jumps out at the gang. "I don't think that Lavinia is a Crawfish Man!" Scooby says. "Like, really? Lavinia is a woman," Shaggy replies. The Crawfish Man roars and the gang runs in separate directions. "Seriously? Are you going to leave me here?" Lavinia complains. --- Chase Scene Starts Scooby and Velma run into the swamp. They run and Scooby steps on dry rot, falling. Velma picks him up and they run. The Crawfish Man falls into a big dry rot hole and the two escape. Fred and Shaggy run into Bubba Jack's. They go behind the counter and begin cooking. The Crawfish Man sits down and waits for food. They come out of the kitchen and squirt hot sauce in the monster's face. He falls to the floor and the two run off. Velma is running in the factory. She jumps onto a conveyer belt and begins to run. The Crawfish Man jumps on and attempts to hit Velma. He misses and falls. Velma jumps off and falls on a switch. It makes the conveyer go fast, resulting in the Crawfish Man being falling into the canning machine. He gets canned and Velma chuckles. He breaks out and yells as Velma runs. Daphne and Crawford are running from the Crawfish Man in the factory. Daphne and Crawford run over a room where there is oil boiling in a vat below. The Crawfish Man corners them and Daphne falls back. Crawford flies into the oil vat and Daphne begins to tear up. Chase Scene Ends. "You monster! How could you do that to Crawford? She was my best friend!" Daphne screams. The Crawfish Man begins to back off and it runs into the conveyer belt room. "You are some sick Crawfish to go and kill my best friend!" she yells. The Crawfish Man shrugs and begins to run off. "Get back here you fake Crawfish Man!" Daphne yells as she jumps on his back. The gang crowds around Daphne and the monster. "You caught the monster!" Velma exclaims. Daphne begins to sob. "Y-Yeah. And the culprit is-" Daphne begins, in tears. She pulls off the mask. "-Alphonse!" everyone but Daphne says. "Wait, what's wrong Daphne?" Fred asks. "Yeah. And where is Crawford?" Scooby asks. "Crawford is gone. Alphonse killed her," Daphne replies whilst sobbing. The whole gang begins to cry. "She flattered me when no one else did," Fred says. "She wasn't annoying!" Velma cries. "We didn't want to eat her!" Shaggy says. "Yeah! And we love eating!" Scooby replies. "Are you guys going to unmask me or not?" Alphonse asks. "Shut up you Crawfish killing jerk!" Daphne yells. Lavinia and Dudel walk up to the gang. "What happened?" Dudel asked. "We caught the Crawfish man, which was Alphonse," Daphne replies crying. "Why though?" Lavinia asks. "Well you see, Alphonse wanted to ruin other businesses," Velma starts wiping tears away. "He was smart enough to not leave clues, so he left clues for other his may be my favoritbusinesses Thank Decca03 for some of the names!eople who had local buisnesses," Fred explains crying. "The clues didn't add up, which was out biggest clue," Shaggy says crying. "And the biggest clue was when he grabbed Daphne," Scooby cries. "I am allergic to shellfish, so I should have had puffy sT. "Yeah," Alphonse responds. Two police begin to pick up Alphonse. "You know what is an accident? This!" Daphne yells as she throws a shoe at his face. "Ow!" Alphonse yells. "Ha. That serves him right. We will miss you Crawford," Daphne says. --- The camera angles itself to show a grave where it shows a gravestone for Crawford. The grave says, "The kindest Crawfish Claw to Live." There are flowers around the grave. A Crawfish walks up to the grave, missing a claw. It grabs the claw and fits it on it's arm. It then walks off as the episode ends. Writer's Note This may be my favorite episode! Also, thanks to Decca for coming up with some of the character names! Locations *Bubba Jack's *The Swamp *Craw Cannery Suspects Culprits Notes/Triva *Daphneism: Becoming friends with a crawdad claw *The Daphneism is based on an experience in a sushi place. *Bubba Jack's is a reference to a factory in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island *The monster is also based on a Lobster Man featured in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Home Media Category:Unmask Them, Scooby Doo! Category:ElChupacabraoftheSnow's Stuff Category:Episodes